something new
by saladfingers34
Summary: buck was sleeping one night, till he is awoken by a new and terrifying creature


He could not move, nor could he breathe. It was so dark, no noise. There was darkness all-over him, buck honestly thought he was buried, but if he were, he would be able to feel the dirt, but all he could feel was scales.

Buck could have sworn that when he went to sleep, there was no other living thing. In addition, he would have felt whatever was on top of him; it would have woken him up.

Buck really started to panic, as whatever was on top of him push him into the ground, buck did not want to make any noises since he did not want to be killed. Buck examined where he was, he noticed that there was light shining onto his face; there were two of those shining lights. They were shaped as triangles, and a dime light since it was still night. Buck realized, the thing on top of him was a foot.

The foot was obviously a reptile's foot, it was massive. Buck was terrified; it could not have been Rudy since he was half way across the valley. Who and what is this thing?

Just as buck tried to shuffle out of the foot, his heart stopped when the foot's owner started roaring, it made buck jump out of his fur. Another thing that confused buck was: why is this thing standing in one position? By now, the creature would have moved on, but it did not.

Buck, who could honestly faint, heard something that made his heart stop. "I'm so sorry, sweet heart," said a calm motherly voice. "Mum…"whispered buck. At first buck was happy to hear his mum, but his emotions changed when he not only questioned why she was apologizing, but how was she here, since she died when he was younger.

There was a gap in the creatures foot, it was just enough for buck to peak a little. When buck managed to shuffle a little closer to the gap, he saw his mother, but she looked nothing like how he remembered her.

She had hardly any fur and had a few strands of hair left on her head and a demonic smile. "You aren't my mother"sneererd buck. Buck blinked, from that moment she was gone. Buck realized that the heat under the creature's foot was getting to his head, plus it was pitch black, the only light was the moon eliminating through the ice.

Buck using his amazing flexibility skills managed to get half his body out of the gap, just as buck almost made his way out of the gap, the foot that buck was under slowly moved away from him, buck heart was racing faster than a raptor. Buck moved his eyes up slowly; buck was face to face with the creature.

It looked a lot like mama dinosaur, except it was bigger, much, much, much bigger; it almost reached the ice ceiling. Buck could not make out what it was, there was only a dime light shining onto it. From what buck could make out, it had spikes that were bigger than most triceratops. Its mouth was almost was big and looked a lot like Rudy's but at the end of the mouth had to large horns. The eyes also glowed a bright and dark red.

It was clear that the creature had never seen a weasel before as the creature dug his huge claws into buck gently as it could, but buck screamed with agony, his screams echoed through the valley, buck took no chances.

Buck booked out of the area. The sound of earth shattering footsteps echoed through the valley as its spikes were scratching the ceiling. Buck had so many questions running through his head as he was running.

Buck with great luck, found a cave to hide in, the ground was shaking as the creature jogged across the valley. Even if the beast passed him, he could still hear the things movement.

Buck needed a moment; again, he had so many questions. Buck climbed up a tree to see if the creature was still around, but he could not see it. "How the hell could I lose him?" he told himself. Buck who was so tired, he collapsed out of exhaustion.

Buck woke up with a heavy head and his eyes could barely open, buck lifted his body up and looked around. The whole area was a mess, trees and all were destroyed. Buck could only remember so little from that thing.

Buck gathered all his strength to find a path of destruction; buck was too tired to follow it. Buck had many questions in his head: "how did that thing get down here?" "Why was it just standing there?", and more importantly: "was it just my imagination?" Buck knew he was unhinged, and he would occasionally hallucinate, but something about last night was real, even his mother being there seemed too real.

Buck was simply going to relax today, whatever that thing was it made buck tired and weak. Of course, buck was going to study this thing, maybe even befriend it.

As buck began to sleep, he found it generally difficult as he worried that the valley would be destroyed. Buck had to get over his tiredness and track this thing down before it could do any damage

As buck followed the damaged path he started to think, maybe it was just Rudy. It was dark as hell last night. Even if it was buck was not going to take any chances.

Who knew this could be a brand new adventure; maybe he might find a foe worth fighting, although it was outlandish, maybe he might meet a female. Across the valley, buck could loud and clear hear the roar of Malcom (that is the creature's new name). "Now let's see who you are," said buck before swinging of into the distance.


End file.
